


[授权翻译 ]Restraint by shadowolfhunter

by Cryastal6918



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryastal6918/pseuds/Cryastal6918
Summary: Emotional Hurt/Comfort Pain无beta，翻译者英语很烂，实在是没粮吃。文章简介由于第六季第二集的宣传预告片激发的灵感。Sean Renard赌上了全部然后失败了。他从前的朋友希望看到他为自己的罪行受到审判，然后突然冒出他的家人，一个使人不安的交易产生了。警方会把Sean交给他的堂兄，而之后无论发生什么都取决于Viktor。Monroe和Rosalee对此很不乐意，但是每个人都反对前captain，他们心不甘情不愿的同意了。但是Monroe没有完全忘记Renard在Wesenrein(剧409)救他中付出的行动，而且知道captain面对的来自家族的残忍折磨，Monroe和Rosalee秘密地决定倾尽自己所能去帮助他。通过Monroe的德国联系人的救援，一个重伤的captain被秘密带回了Portland，Rosalee尽自己所能去治愈他的伤口。但是这个男巫承受的更多的是心理上的疼痛而不是身体的损伤。在另一方面，Nick和Sean能够打破他们之间的分歧、完成他们注定的使命。他们最终能明白克制和和解真正的含义吗？





	1. Restraint 关押

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowolfhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restraint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267698) by [shadowolfhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter). 



文章简介  
由于第六季第二集的宣传预告片激发的灵感。  
Sean Renard赌上了全部然后失败了。他从前的朋友希望看到他为自己的罪行受到审判，然后突然冒出他的家人，一个使人不安的交易产生了。警方会把Sean交给他的堂兄，而之后无论发生什么都取决于Viktor。  
Monroe和Rosalee对此很不乐意，但是每个人都反对前captain，他们心不甘情不愿的同意了。但是Monroe没有完全忘记Renard在Wesenrein(剧409)救他中付出的行动，而且知道captain面对的来自家族的残忍折磨，Monroe和Rosalee秘密地决定倾尽自己所能去帮助他。  
通过Monroe的德国联系人的救援，一个重伤的captain被秘密带回了Portland，Rosalee尽自己所能去治愈他的伤口。但是这个男巫承受的更多的是心理上的疼痛而不是身体的损伤。在另一方面，Nick和Sean能够打破他们之间的分歧、完成他们注定的使命。他们最终能明白克制和和解真正的含义吗？

第一章 Restraint 关押

已经四天了，Sean知道就是今天了。今天Viktor过来认领他，而接下来所有Sean能期望的就是一个在他堂兄的拷问者手中缓慢而痛苦的死亡。  
他很疲惫，他通常整洁的服饰已经又皱又脏。他的浅蓝色衬衫沾上了污渍，他的领带和夹克早就不在了，也许被作为证据带走了。他们从他身上取走了他的皮带，但他们给他留下了他的鞋带，好像认为他不会用它们勒死自己。即使是皮带，也许也只是用来供Viktor取乐的。  
他不能求饶，他所剩的全部就是这些他能收集起来的自己的尊严碎片。没有人会想念他。Adalind将会如释重负，她从来没有把他视作Diana的父亲，只是当做精子提供者。他猜测他的女儿会思念他。  
如果他注定会死，他宁可他的女儿从来没有想念过他。她不必知道任何关于父亲的痛苦回忆。Nick会很乐意填补上这个空缺，之后他们将会把他从他们的生活中永久删除。痛苦的讽刺是他刚刚才意识到，在这一切都已经太迟太迟的时候，他才发现他将会怀念这一切。他将会怀念从那些已经被驱逐出这里的怪物手中保卫Portland的战斗中的交锋。他将会怀念和Nick并肩作战，而Nick永远不会知道站在Grimm一边确实让Sean付出了一个又一个的代价。  
Hank在牢门外向Sean示意他转身。Sean照做了，没有抵抗毫不迟疑地把他的手放到背后。没必要让自己更难堪。手铐牢固的在他的手腕上滑动，Wu打开了单人牢房的门，而他已经做好被流放的准备了。  
手指绕着手腕滑过，伴随着手铐卡的更紧他听见了两声细小的咔哒声。他控制住转瞬即逝的苦笑的念头。Nick，当然了。这个聪明的Grimm，手铐虽然没有紧到阻碍他的血液循坏，但足够导致擦伤和持续增加的不适感。Sean没有任何表示，他不会让这个Grimm如意的，他昂首走向自己的厄运。他感觉自己在分隔区，他看不到Nick，即使他知道Grimm正带着毫无疑问的满意表情在观察他，他公开地登记了Victor，然后就是他被流放离开他的辖区——曾经属于他的，即使不乐意，当时一定程度上来说是属于他的辖区。被载着穿过街道到达机场，他在头脑中默默对自己的家道别。

Monroe听到了飞机起飞的声音，知道它不出意外是带Sean去奥地利，在那里他将会在他的家族手里死得缓慢而且残酷。对于Sean曾做过的一切来说，Monroe不可能完全不在意。他不能忘记Sean Renard挺身而出拯救了他，从wesenrein手中把一个卑贱的狼人Monroe从一个痛苦的死亡中解救出来。  
Monroe没有准备放任它过去。  
Rosalee递给她的丈夫一杯茶，她知道他心里和和脑袋里的念头，而她不会反对。Renard做了很多坏事，这是事实，但在她的内心深处为Sean因为Nick而遭受的痛苦感到歉疚，当然也为了他救了她的Monroe。所以她抬头看向飞机远去的方向然后点头。她知道Monroe将会尽他所能去救援Sean。她明白他们正在冒险，而且归根到底，他们很有可能不足以把这个可能是他们的敌人但曾经是他们朋友的男人解救出来。

这很困难。在这件事上他们是孤立无援的，Nick还有他其他的朋友们对Sean Renard袖手旁观。他们不在意他在遭受着什么，他们都失去太多到恰好忘记Renard曾经反抗过他们。所以Monroe和Rosalee在他们的搜救行动上是无援的。  
一个月过去了。  
然后第二个月。  
痛苦的等待。他们不知道是不是还有机会，已经超过两个月了，Sean他可能已经死了。  
正当他们准备放弃希望的时候，电话打进来了。他们救出他了，他现在正在被偷渡出来。  
所以Monroe和Rosalee，狼人和狐妖前去救出了这个曾经能够全灭他们的半巫。  
现在重新开始，而这将会是一条漫长而又艰难的路。

第一章完


	2. In Hiding 躲避

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean回到了Portland。Nick正在等待最终结果，但这没有出现而他对此很困惑。Monroe和Rosalee非常不乐意他出现在任何靠近Sean的地方。当他找出原因的时候Nick感到惊骇又困惑。

Sean真心实意地感谢Monroe和Rosalee为他所做的一切。在第一次Monroe提及Nick而Sean近乎恐慌的灾难性的那天过后，他们避开了一切关于Burkhardt或者市长或者辖区或者任何可能涉及到Sean过去的话题。其他的禁忌话题是Sean遭受了什么。Rosalee治疗了淤青、烧伤、鞭痕、奇形怪状的割伤、扯裂的脚趾甲、一道在Sean右大腿根部的刀伤甚至已经感染了。Sean的两只手由于长时间被过紧的手铐铐住导致了神经损伤。他将来很可能再也不能拿枪了。他所能设法完成的就是拿稳一杯咖啡或者他的餐具。他掉落了许许多多的物件，为此他频繁地道歉。（译者：剧里提到Sean的枪法一流。心疼captain，嘤嘤嘤）  
这让Monroe气馁， 但他知道这个男人被折磨了，他正在用自己所能的唯一方式应对着。实质上就是什么都没干。Rosalee尽自己所能。但是一个最大的问题是让Sean直视他们中的任何一个很困难。  
Elizabeth到来了，她如何知道这件事对Monroe来说是个谜，但一年多前她及时出现在她儿子死亡的时刻，所以他猜她有她自己的办法。而且Sean是他的儿子。当Monroe看到她眼里的泪水，他可能拥有的对一个非常强大的女巫的存在而产生的恐惧消失了。她拥抱了他和Rosalee，热情有礼地，并且承诺只要他们会照看好她的Sean可以满足他们任何的需求。  
无论有没有这个承诺Monroe都会这么做的。Sean做了很多坏事，但是Nick和他们的团队也不是完全没有过失的（除了Hank和Wu，他们从来没有真正对前captain做过什么），Sean罪不至于被移交给他残忍的表亲——在所有对争夺Frederick的王权可能的原告中他是完全被Elizabeth引起的次要战斗分心的人。  
Elizabeth清算她儿子的所有资产，把它们过户到某些Monroe和Rosalee也有使用权的的秘密账户上，Sean的资产太过一团糟难以处理而且被大众所知，即使现在也是没人想要冒的风险。Elizabeth聪明地经营着所以她从来没有被Sean以前部门的人看见过。她已经度过了自己生命中的四十多年，而她的孩子任然还活着，Monroe和Rosalee都对她的能力非常印象深刻。  
这个森林中黑暗又令人毛骨悚然的小屋，是Nick第一次抓捕谋杀了小女孩的狼人的地方，自从那个狼人死亡之后就一直空置着。Elizabeth通过数个黑中介得到了它，用Sean生命中残存的信任把它放在了Monroe的名下。现在在桥的尽头设有大门，土地被栅栏围起，一个复杂的摄像头网络，还有一系列Elizabeth布置在周围保护这片土地的咒语。  
自从他被送到到Monroe和Rosalee那里，第一次Sean昂首站立。Monroe觉得他几乎能感受到曾经的captain的残魂。但是Sean Lascelles不再是曾经的Renard了，最大的证据就是换上了他母亲的姓氏。可以肯定的说无论Sean曾经怀有什么样的野心都已经在他表亲的地牢内燃烧殆尽了。这标志着另一个第一次，第一次Sean真真切切地直视了他们。  
他仍然英俊，那些出现在他的脸颊和另一边额头的伤疤是他的巫化标记，很奇怪但并不真的使他的容貌逊色。但是Sean不能完全隐藏的恐惧和痛苦无论如何都让Monroe心碎了。  
这座小屋在森林边缘，当Sean恢复力量，上千英亩的树木可供他漫步其中避开人群。这是与世隔绝的，合适当前这种情况。当他过去的生活找上门时，他刚刚迁入。

 

Nick有几分知道Sean Renard回到了Portland。这在某种程度上困扰着Nick，但是没人看见过对方。Nick对Monroe和Rosalee有所怀疑，但事关Sean，而把他交给Viktor是一个他真心不愿意向他们提出的敏感的话题。这不是说Nick不是他们的密友，他是。只是当涉及到Sean的时候Nick没办法跨过这个坎。  
时间飞逝，任然没有人见过那个半巫，Nick不得不承认这次他很好奇。没有人见过Sean，如果他正在策划什么事情的话，已经好几个月了。  
又几个月过去了，Nick决定他必须要知道个中情况。

 

当他们正在等待一个Monroe的线人确认医学关于Nick的某个案件信息时，他决定提出疑问。  
“所以……Sean。”他说。  
Monroe回给Nick一个平静的目光。“他怎么了？”他没有否认，Nick注意到，实际上Monroe声音中一定程度的冷漠和命令让他惊讶。就像这样，“他什么都没做，就让他平静地生活吧。”这一次Nick没有弄错这股冷漠。  
Nick阴沉着脸，“什么都没做？认真的？”  
Monroe盯着Nick。“老兄，你是真的想要去那里。”  
Nick坚定地点头，“我确定。”Monroe语气中的坚定让他有一点惊讶。  
Monroe叹气，低头沉思了一会。Sean现在已经好多了，强壮多了，但即使他的身体好多了，他的心理状态仍然相当危险。而那不是Nick能看到的。Monroe相当确定Nick从来不把他的前captain当做是一个有感情的人来看待。  
但是他们不可能永远无视这个。Nick知道Sean回来了，而这可能是一个让一切结束的最好机会。  
“这个晚上？”  
Nick点头，心满意足地。  
只是一个Grimm去查证一个威胁，没有其他了。（译者：既然这样，你为什么还要强调？）

当他认出这个很久以前的小屋时他很惊讶。如果Sean在躲藏，这么做是合理的，但这仍然是件让人惊讶的事情，他怀疑那个他认识的Renard真得会想要这种地方浪费如此多的时间。  
Monroe率先走上前，真心希望他没有把Nick带到这个地方来。至少不是现在。Monroe在某种程度上被自己吓到了因为他发现他希望那是永远不。  
他敲门，一两分钟后Sean打开了门。感到非常窘迫的，Monroe说：“惊喜！”  
Nick抬头看。一个高大强壮的身影站在门内，戴着兜帽穿着一件厚卫衣，还有牛仔裤。从这个男人身上流露出一波波的紧张，但是他从打开的门口退回去了，Monroe走进去，Nick紧随其后。因为这里古怪的气氛，他也没有看到Sean的脸，有些事情确实不对劲而Nick对此毫无头绪。  
现在是晚上，很暗。一把椅子上有盏灯，还有一本书，但是Nick撤退到了壁炉（这个房间里唯二的光源）另一边的椅子上，还把自己缩进椅子里，Nick明白了他之前感觉到的气氛是恐惧。  
Sean在害怕他。  
Nick选了灯下的扶手椅，而Monroe把自己安置在他们之间的小沙发上。当Nick试图找点什么来聊的时候沉默滋长。

第二章完


	3. Fight or Flight 斗争或逃避

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们在同一个空间内但是Sean沉默着，而Nick只是不知道该做些什么。他甚至不能让这个他认为自己怨恨的让他周围一切破碎的男人正视他……

上帝呀，这可真是尴尬。Nick试着说点什么，但是他的对手用十万分的沉默和静止在他脑子里的每一个问题能蹦到他的嘴边前干涸了它们。Sean似乎正在试着缩小他自己。他的手臂折叠成一种Nick从来没有从Sean Renard身上看见过的类似防御的姿势，这个高大的男人把自己缩在他穿的连帽衫中，他的袖子被拉下来遮住他的手，兜帽向前拉起。这个男巫藏在阴影中，Nick甚至不能看见他的脸，更别提交流了。  
“为什么你回到这里？”这是他唯一能想到可以说的问题，它冒出来地太粗暴，所有的错误、非难的、他可能还暗示了指控，但是Sean缩回了椅子，呼吸变得有障碍，紧张的气氛开始漫延。  
“我想我们需要离开了。”Monroe说道，语气中包含着歉意和凶狠。Nick很想说不，但他不能把自己的眼睛从那个阴影中的身影上撕扯开，“现在！”Monroe说，坚定不移地，他已经站起来了伸出手抓住Nick的手臂，然后Nick就站在门外了。“等一分钟。”Monroe说着然后门在他身后被关上了。这看上去就是结局了。  
Nick在外面走神了一下，不想走回车子那里，茫然的、挫败的、焦躁不安的……他回头看向小屋，他的呼吸梗在了喉咙口。  
他不知道他在期待什么，但是当Sean经过小屋的窗户，他的兜帽被放下来了，自从好几个月前把Sean给了他的表亲之后这是Nick第一次看见他的脸。  
巨大的疤痕，某种烧伤横跨了Sean的脸颊，几乎从他的左眼下方到下颚，当Nick看到的时候愤怒涌到了Nick的喉咙口。看到疤痕并且知道那是巫化后的脸颊。在他的脑海中的疑问是什么样的对Sean的能力的影响让他去woga。他看到的一切背后的暗示让他感到恶心。Nick转过脸依靠着最近的一棵树贡献了他的午餐。

他们几乎沉默地开车返回。Nick有一千个强烈的问题伴随着害怕问出这些问题的恐惧，他想要更久地保持他的愤怒，但是他的道德心正在谴责他的灵魂。Monroe一反常态地安静，但即使是Nick也能感受到他的怒火。  
Nick试着开口，“我……”  
“这一切并不只是为了你，Nick。”Monroe在愤怒，但他也一样在悲伤。为他参与其中的部分悲伤，为他们从没有为了Sean试图在一切开始前阻止这一切发生而悲伤。并不是没有机会去阻止。现在Sean已经被过度伤害了，而他本可以成为一个友军的。  
“真的吗？”仍然有点情绪在里面，Nick仍然觉得有正当的理由反驳。“在Sean做了这一切之后？”  
“我们曾经有机会。”Monroe自顾自点头。“事实上不止一次机会，而我们什么也没有做。在Jack事件后他吓坏了，而我们只是把他留在那里忽视他。他感到无力和被抛弃，所以他转身走向他认为他想要的，因为我们从没有伸出援手。”他把车停靠在路缘边，转身面对Nick。“我知道他曾经做了很多坏事，我也知道为这一切你不应该去原谅他，但是他现在已经破碎不堪了Nick。你的良心还在吗？”  
“Adalind，Kelly……”  
“对，那很糟Nick，但是Diana是Sean的，这里还有更重要的，而你知道这个。”Monroe叹了一小口气。“你曾经停下来去猜测如果Sean曾经对抗过他们，他们会对他做什么吗？他认为他一直是独自一人。他认为没有人站在他那边而他也没有什么能够失去的了。而我们做了这个，Nick。我们让他感觉到好像他一无所有。是的，这是悲伤的愚蠢的而他本不应该那样做，但是你就不能在自己身上找出一点点怜悯给他吗？”  
Nick的问题脱口而出。“他们对他做了什么？”  
“重点不是做了什么，而是谁做的，Nick。”Monroe吞咽，他知道这会伤害Nick，但是仍然，他需要知道。在事情变得糟糕之前，他们需要找到某种方法去切开这脓肿。“他没有告诉我们多少，但是Tavitian把他救出来的，他告诉我Viktor有一个Grimm。”Monroe停顿一会让Nick消化信息。“我不需要知道发生了什么，只这个Grimm就是我们wesen传说中的噩梦。”  
Nick把两根手指抵在脸颊下，Monroe退缩了。“是的……”他不能说出更多的，而一仓库的灵魂感到作呕。他努力抑制住上涌的胆汁。  
“我需要知道他不准备对抗我们。”他确实，他需要再次确保。Adalind也是。  
Monroe沉下脸，他的眼睛闪过一抹红色。“真的吗？你看到了他的样子，而你要去质问他。”他摇头。“老兄。”  
Nick甩了甩头，他需要彻底想清楚这个。“谢谢你载我，Monroe。”  
Monroe点头，现在没有别的可说。

Nick在接下来的几天不时地思考。在他的脑内有一个无尽的循环。每样事物持续碰撞，而他真的不知道该做什么，除了他必须再次回到那里。  
他发现自己开车赶到了小屋，这次独自一人。他也许都进不了们，但他需要解决这个，也许之后他可以得到一些答案，一些关于为什么Renard做了那些事情的理解。  
他把车停在桥上，穿过大门，现在是非常早的清晨，而就Nick所知，Sean从不离开这片森林，所以他应该在这附近。Nick走过去敲响了门。寂静。以防万一他再次敲响了门。没有回应，当他准备返回时他听到一个鬼祟的脚步声在他身后。他猛地转过身。  
Sean正站在那里，六英尺（183cm左右）远。他的兜帽戴起来了，阴影遮住了他的脸，隐藏了Nick知道存在在那里的恐惧，但是他的袖子被推上去了，现在Nick意识到对方的双腕上都有支架。Sean的双手空着，手指微微蜷缩，挡在他的身前。他的姿势流露出恐惧，Nick想要移开让Sean安心，但是除非他们能结清他们之间的事情，他不认为他能在自己身上找到能重新向Sean保证的办法。  
“我需要知道你准备做什么？”他试着保持他的语气，但它带着几分指责的意味被说出来，而Sean退缩了一下。Nick从不想要这样，他从没有想要被害怕，无论发生了什么他从没想过Sean Renard会害怕他。  
但这很清楚，这个成年男巫不止害怕，他实际上吓坏了。  
对Nick，对Nick可能做的事情感到恐惧。  
那个瞬间Nick也想到了他挡在Sean和门之间，而这在增加Sean的焦虑。他移到一边，Sean快步越过他进入小屋。Nick转身预计门已经关上了，但它半开着，仅仅有最微小的可能性这是一个机会。  
Nick准备抓住它。  
他转身追随Sean进入了这个小屋。

第三章完


	4. Learning 尝试

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick把事情弄得更糟了，但即使是这样，他仍然发觉很难去原谅Sean。直到Monroe告诉他一些使Nick陷入混乱的事。虽然如此，但是Nick如何能够原谅和遗忘？

Sean进入了厨房。他为害怕Nick为逃避而厌恶他自己，他知道这个溃逃的反应是源自于他在他的表亲手中遭受的折磨形成的条件反射，但他仍然害怕着Nick。  
他向他的茶壶走去，一杯茶能够让他自己镇定下来，当他伸手的时候他的手颤抖着，他挫败地用左手揉按他的右手，右手的麻木和刺痛确实不是一个现在才刚出现的问题。

Nick跟着这个半巫进入了他的巢穴。至少对Nick来说是的。他正试着把这个Sean和他们之前设法摆脱了八个月的高傲的男人等同起来。  
这个版本似乎完全不同于Sean Renard，半巫和混血王子看似相同却截然不同，而Nick想知道Renard的把戏是什么。在他的脑海中联系到以前的信息。他不确定他信任这个看上去全新版本的Renard。  
这就是萦绕在脑海中的他准备去做的事。很大部分的他想要逮捕Renard，把他带到辖区，把对上帝的敬畏放到他脑内，这样他将永远不再会是一个问题了。但是Nick怀疑Rosalee和Monroe不会对此放弃的。他看见Sean拱起的背部，看到这个男人用左手揉按他的右手，揣测原因。  
该死的，这是Sean Renard，他的敌人，Nick想着这个。给他戴上手铐，把他带回局里，为Nick、Adalind还有Kally修复这个问题。一劳永逸。（译者：Nick你会后悔的……）  
他走到Renard身后，他的脚步自负的，“把手放到背后。”他伸手抓住了Renard的右手腕。  
当代表手铐的金属几乎碰到支架（前一章提到Sean双手都有支架，可能的为了保护手腕或者辅助用力之类的那种支架。）的时候，Nick发现他犯了一个严重的错误。  
Renard痛苦和惊骇的尖叫像刀一样刺穿了他，这个更高大的男人努力挣扎，而Nick试图控制，他曾经和难对付的嫌疑犯打斗，但Renard不是真正的嫌犯并且高大强壮。当Renard惊慌地后撤的时候Nick放手了，Sean猛地撞上了厨房的柜台，撞上后门门框之前撞到了墙壁。有一瞬间Nick以为他会从门口逃走，但是这个半巫只是弯曲膝盖，沿着墙壁下滑。他把自己缩成一团，某种程度上这吓坏了Nick。无论他预期过什么反应，这都不在其中。  
十或者十五分钟过去了，Renard没有任何振作起来的迹象。Nick靠近了一点而那看上让一切更糟了。  
Nick不认为对Sean来说会因为恐惧而畏缩，试图缩小自己，但他就是发生了。  
Nick别无选择，他不得不打电话联系Monroe。

“老兄！”Monroe的眼睛闪过一抹红色。“我告诉过你他不是个威胁。”  
“好吧，我没有真正了解这个好吗？”Nick反问。“考虑到我们应该保证一个良好的合法环境，我准备去铐上他……”  
“你准备去铐上他。”Rosalee的声音带着一种怪异的平直的语气，当她以蹲伏在Sean身边的姿势抬头向上看时，她的眼中是比Nick能想到她能拥有的更加冷酷更加敌意的眼神。  
“兄弟……”Monroe的嗓音中包含着某种懊悔，无力地叹口气，当他看着Nick就好像他真得让他失望了一样。“你不知道，对吗？”  
“知道什么？”Nick仍然认定这是某种计策。  
“他的手。”Monroe看上去很悲伤，“有严重的损伤。手铐铐地太紧了，自他到达奥地利那天起他们就任由它们铐着他的手。等到他们取下手铐，伤害已经形成了。”  
Nick惊呆了。关于弄紧Sean手腕上手铐的记忆。但是不，这不可能是真的，Nick没有伤害Sean。他低头看向他颤抖着的敌人，这就是当时Sean用颤抖的手放下兜帽的原因，Nick懂了。（译者：某一瞬间觉得很想捅Nick一刀……）  
Sean抬头向上看，Nick看到了Sean左脸颊下面的伤痕还有在右脸颊上方的疤痕，然后Nick明白了。一个关于这个半巫曾遭受过什么的模糊概念，Nick为自己在其中参与的部分感到恶心。看到这些疤痕，Nick怀疑Sean是否还能像那样woga。当Sean再次低下头，他看向Monroe，而这个狼人摇摇头。

之后他们出去了，留下Rosalee和Sean，而Nick必须确认。“他不能woga，那些烧伤……”如此像半巫，但又不是半巫，Nick猜测对Sean来说不能连通另一半的自己的什么感觉。知道那一定很痛苦，无论Sean巫化曾经付出什么，截断那条通道，也许是永久地，这改变了一切。  
Nick同情这个男人，那个他认识的骄傲的人。也许所有发生的一切并不只是Renard的错。（译者：你现在才知道！）  
“就是这么回事Nick，他现在使用他母亲的姓氏。”  
“Lascelles?”  
Monroe轻轻地点了下头。  
Nick怀疑是否他对Sean做的事可能甚至是毁灭性的。

第四章完


	5. 第五章 Reaching Out 援手

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick决定尝试帮助Sean，但进展并不顺利。

Nick决定尝试帮助Sean，但进展并不顺利。

Nick有许多需要考虑的，还有一大堆工作，所以他把这件事放一边了好几天。灵光一现，Nick想也许Sean会乐于见到他女儿的到访，还有Adalind的，呃也许。有她们作为他和Sean之间的缓冲也许也不是个坏主意。  
他开车去那里的时候正下着瓢泼大雨，Adalind做在副驾驶位置上生闷气。她真的不想到任何地方去靠近Sean Renard，Lascelles，或者其他什么的这些天他自称的。她就这么说了。（译者：你做过的事情也没比Sean好，现在觉得自己洗白高人一等了?）Diana想见她的爸爸，她并不关心为什么他住在这个小屋或者为什么他们在这里，就只是他们来到这里了。  
他们走到门前Nick敲门。正在下着倾盆大雨，Renard不太可能外出了。脚步声朝着门口来了，然后停下了，Nick可以听到某种不安的曳步，倒吸一口气，然后脚步跑起来逃离门口，一声后门被甩上的巨响，在Nick及时赶到拐角处前，他瞥见Renard逃离的背影。  
Adalind自顾自安静而得意地笑着，她有需要保护的孩子们，而她可以嗅到Sean的恐惧。很好。是时候他应该害怕她了。（译者：想剐了Adalind，顺便给编剧寄刀片。）

这里没有任何追上他的提示，Nick不知道Sean往哪边跑了，像那样恐慌地逃离，Sean一定吓坏了。在这种情况下Nick永远不会被允许靠近他的。Nick无声地咒骂，他努力想让事情变好，而Renard表现得就像这毫无意义。他关上了后门，没必要让让雨落进来，走回到前面去见Adalind和Diana。  
Adalind给了他一个不耐烦的表情，“那么？”她问。  
Nick双手大张一副不明所以的姿态，“我不知道为什么他要跑，也不知道他去哪儿了。”  
“所以我们能回家了？”Adalind已经转身坚定地朝车走去，Diana不情不愿地跟在她身后。  
Nick想要留下，不管其他，Sean离开的时候只穿了他之前在屋子里穿的衣服，考虑到这个天气情况Nick非常怀疑它们的作用。所以他徘徊在森林里，这不是件好事。但是Adalind很坚决，而Sean是个成年人，对此Nick没有多少能做的。他放弃了病态的仁慈，它们回到了车上。

Nick把他们带回家，然后拨号给Monroe。  
“你什么？”狼人的语气毫无疑问地暴躁。  
“他跑开了，Monroe。”Nick解释，“他是个成年人，他四肢健全而他就只是跑走了。我应该怎么办？！”  
“哦，我不知道……也许，不要和两个女巫同行前去那里？我告诉过你他不能……”  
Nick又一次感到恶心。他从来没有像这样想过，只是想也许Sean可能因为他女儿的出现得到一点慰藉，也许，他们甚至可以得到一个机会让Nick可以为不知道怎么就伤害了Sean的事情道歉。也许他可能有机会以此为缘由，他可以原料Sean过去所有的罪行。

“也许我应该发布一个APB？（应该是指all-point bulletin，全面警戒通知）”Nick自言自语。  
“什么？不！还记得上次怎么发展的吗？这会让事情变得糟糕一千倍。”听上去Monroe正在打包他的东西。“我们必须再回到那里找到他。”  
Nick真的难以想象在暴雨的森林中闲逛，但Monroe的口气含着某种“你欠我”的肯定，而Nick确实欠了他。

Sean停止奔跑，上气不接下气，他受损的身体承受不了更多的压力去继续了。现在雨下得非常大，Sean的长袖运动衫和牛仔裤完全湿透了。他很冷，开始发抖，他受损的肺吃不消了。他喘息了一会然后转身。也许现在他们已经离开了，他可以溜回去，进屋把自己弄干。如果他们仍然在附近，如果他能避开窗户也会没事的。他开始拖着沉重的步伐返回小屋。

Nick把车停在桥上他几小时前停过的地方。雨一刻不停地下着，Nick的满心恼怒化作了满腔担忧。无论真相是什么，Nick仍然对这一切都很困惑，Sean Renard已经被折磨了，他的健康受损了而他跑进大雨里还明显没有穿上任何保护性的衣服。  
小屋一片黑暗，但Nick还是敲门了。没有回应，而当他准备离开的时候他的Grimm超级听力听到了一点动静，从小屋内部传来的。Nick伸手试了下门把手，门没锁，举着枪，他推开了门。  
没东西迎面扑向他，然后另一个声响，似乎是从后面传来的。Nick朝着卧室前进。  
一件湿透的帽衫还有牛仔裤被丢在地上，Nick绕开它们，他的眼睛盯着床上蜷缩在被子里的人。  
Sean烧得厉害，他挣扎着呼吸的时候发出喘鸣声，Nick找出手机，祈求有信号。他联系了救护车，然后是Monroe。

狼人在第二声铃响的时候就接听了，“Nick……”  
“他在这里，Monroe，我认为他真的病得很厉害。”没有多说一个词手机就被Rosalee接过了，Nick仔细听着Rosalee的指示。向她道谢，然后挂断电话。  
他把被子拉高一些，盖住还在发抖的半巫，“坚持住Sean，救援已经在路上了。”当颤抖的手指轻抚着伤痕累累的脸颊的那一刻，Nick希望他的半巫不要死。（译者：莫非只有生死关头，才会真情流露？怎么忽然Sean就成了你的半巫了……）

第五章完结


	6. 第六章 Reconciliation 和解

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean得了严重的肺炎，Monroe和Rosalee悲哀地对Nick感到失望，Nick发觉他需要因为现实调整他的良心。他能在自己心中找到并原谅这个半巫，原谅他所作的一切吗？Nick能在自己身上找到并原谅他自己的越轨行为吗？他们能找到一个折中办法吗？  
>  Sean首先需要活下来。当他发现就是他让这个半巫没有存活理由的时候Nick感到心碎又羞愧。

已经四天了，他们经历了糟糕的四天。Sean病了，非常严重。Nick快要崩溃了。  
他从没有想到过会照顾Sean Lascelles.他曾经视这位captain为强大的、临危不乱的、曾经投身于black claw的对手。但是在内心深处的某个地方，Nick承认他自己被怒火蒙蔽的原因之一是他被Sean的举动伤害了。他本以为他们的关系比那好多了。  
看到Sean连着呼吸机，破碎如斯，他生死折磨留下的伤疤，是一个被揭示出的可怕的真相。他可以承认的一点是，在开膛手Jack事件之后，他们把Sean抛弃在一边，在这个男人急切需要陪伴的时候。Sean回到black claw，因为他认为他可以得到他真正想要的。但是他相信那就是他所能拥有的了。  
就像Nick在他母亲被杀之后感受到的一样糟糕，Sean曾经冒着生命危险从Adalind的皇室阴谋中拯救了Nick。（译者：原来你还记得呀，看你这么对Sean和Adalind，还以为Sean没救过你，Adalind也没算计过你呢。）好吧，不全是她的错，当遇到严峻的情况女巫们会不惜一切让自己活下来。Adalind为自己的女儿而奋斗。（译者：难道Adalind不是一开始自己找人交易卖孩子的吗？）   
Sean曾为Nick而战。他该死地也曾近乎迷失。Nick母亲的死亡对Sean来说是和Nick一样付出了毁灭性的代价。所以也许Sean的选择有一点过分，但那并不出人意料。Sean一生都在逃亡，他努力给他的女儿一个与他不同的生活，而那结果是糟糕的。他死了一次，再一次被推向了死亡，他是破碎的吓坏了的，而他们只是把他推开因为Nick的drama被放在首位，半巫再一次感到了他是多余的不被需要的。  
如果他们都曾试着告知Sean，在拥有力量的同时仍然可以是他们中的一员，他们彻底失败了，什么都没做。

在救护车飞驰着送Sean去医院的时候，他的温度已经爆表了，他烧得神志不清。医护人员试图固定住他保护他远离崩溃的边缘。病的像他这么严重，他是高大强壮的，也是彻底吓坏了的。  
似乎没人知道该怎么做，然后Rosalee走上前。  
她孤身一人能让他平静下来。失去神智，在他害怕和痛苦的地方，Sean紧紧抓着这个狐妖就像她是他生命中唯一的救命稻草。

Nick沿着过道走，他有个目的。他们最终把Sean安置在单人病房，一个能看到外面的树和在雾中若隐若现小山坡的房间。他希望今天他能有机会坐在他的半巫身边。（译者：又不要脸地自称Sean是他的半巫。）

第一天，Nick的出现引发了Sean的惊恐。Nick从来没见过这个半巫如此破碎。只有Monroe和Rosalee能靠近他，Nick尊重他们。  
第二天，Monroe是悲伤的，还有点愤怒，有沮丧，有懊悔，还有许许多多其他的情感。把它们分类对Nick来说是艰难的时光，但更艰难的是渡过它们。Nick被建议回家等待消息，Monroe会联系他的。  
第三天也基本一样。即使Nick隔着一段距离开始看到Sean，开始看到只是对viktor如何残忍凌虐他的表亲的冰山一角，被隔在一个病房的门外，也许现在Nick和Sean之间的距离会是一个不同的情况。（译者：应该是说Nick这么几天时间想他和Sean之间的关系，在假设他们本有机会可以更亲密，不需要在这种Sean病重的情况下Nick还只能隔着病房不能见Sean。）  
所以第四天，Nick准备行动，或者说他会这么做的如果有必要的话。Sean现在基本神志清醒了，仍然在和他的呼吸问题作斗争，他们拿走了会导致他恐慌发作的管子和氧气面罩，提供了一个氧气帐，这似乎起作用了，在帐幕里面他还没有崩溃过。Nick知道他需要是安静的、平和的、有耐心的，那八个月的折磨基本上了摧毁了他骄傲的半巫，而如果他能找到理由原谅Sean，也许他的被伤害的半巫也能原谅他。

每一丝Monroe的狼人本能诉说着这是Nick和Sean之间的最后一道防线。而这种感情，存在他们之间的，无论它是什么，Monroe并没有迟钝到看不见。虽然并没有第一眼就发现。这种感情不是变成预言一样就是永远粉碎预言。  
在去Schwarzwald（德国西南部的山林区）找出钥匙指引之物的旅途后，那个木棍，Monroe确信这将会是他们所有人的终结，Monroe对预言的最后一部分是谨慎的。  
这部分他烂熟于心超过六年了，他甚至不确定Sean从来不知道。这部分说一个Grimm和一个不同出身的皇室会联合到一起大有作为，而Seven Houses会在一个混血王子手中统一。Nick和Sean会以某种方式迎来一个新的wesen的启蒙运动。  
Monroe甚至不确定是否他们可以和对方同处一室。  
所以这很可能是一个正在酝酿中的史诗级的灾难。

Rosalee从Sean病床边的椅子上溜出来。Sean最终平静下来了，或者更多的是因为他精疲力竭了。为了Portland的wesen种群的利益。他们需要Nick和Sean搞定他们之间的问题。  
不是他们创造历史就是历史埋葬他们。

第六章完


End file.
